The Clinical Research Center at VCU/MCV has long been recognized as one of the school's most important resources. A long history of outstanding clinical research and a stable, supportive environment encourage multidisciplinary teams of investigators to work together on the CRC. Through this five year competitive renewal application we aim to continue to provide the facilities and resources necessary for the conduct of clinical investigations of the highest quality. Over 50 scientific proposals detailed in this application involve more than 100 scientists working in major areas of medical research. These include studies in genetic disease, diabetes, hypertension, renal diseases, cardiac transplantation, growth disorders, cancer, pituitary diseases, hyperandrogenism, and atherosclerosis. The major clinical disciplines including medicine, ob-gyn, surgery, pediatrics, and neurology are fairly evenly represented in numbers of protocols with additional studies by pharmacy, pharmacology, anatomy, biochemistry, and nuclear medicine.